


Kissing Ginny

by hilariouslygrounded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilariouslygrounded/pseuds/hilariouslygrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at the progression of Luna and Ginny's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Ginny

The first time Luna kissed Ginny they were fourteen. It was after a meeting of Dumbledore's Army, Luna flushed with the idea of having friends and Ginny ready to experiment since Harry Potter was an untouchable dream. The redhead offered to walk her friend back to Ravenclaw Tower, and who would ever guess she had an ulterior motive until they ended up in an empty corner of the castle that was certainly not the entrance to Luna's common room. Theirs was the clumsy first kiss of two inexperienced teenagers, but Luna felt it was the most beautiful feeling in her young life. She couldn't look at Ginny without blushing for at least a month. But if her fierce comrade felt any different, it didn't show.

The second time Luna kissed Ginny they were sixteen. Harry had broken it off with Ginny and gone into hiding with Ron and Hermione instead of returning to Hogwarts. The first week of term under the tyranny of the Carrows and Snape, Luna found her friend crying in the Room of Requirement. She wrapped Ginny in a blanket, handed her a bottle of butterbeer that they were to share, and settled in to pry the reason for her tears out of her. Out poured a tumultuous wave of emotional half-ranting-half-crying that included missing Harry and watching a first year being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Luna scooted closer to her friend who was also her crush and hugged her tightly as if that alone could wipe away the sadness. She found herself enjoying a kiss that was much more experienced than two years previously, but due to the tears was also much wetter. In the year of torture and war that followed, Luna used this memory to keep herself going.

The next time Luna kissed Ginny they were twenty five. Ginny had ended her long engagement with Harry rather explosively. Rita Skeeter got her claws into the story and even Hermione's attempts at blackmail were not enough to prevent the backlash on both sides. They would eventually reconcile, but not until Harry brought Neville "home" to the Weasleys' for Christmas dinner a year later. Luna accepted her friend into her flat located on the outskirts of muggle-London without hesitation. They ate ice cream, drank hot pumpkin juice, and watched sappy, muggle movies to try and heal Ginny's broken heart. After a week, Ginny began to cuddle up to Luna when they sat on the couch. It was very confusing, but also very nice. After a month, Ginny asked if she could kiss Luna “for old times sake”. It didn’t feel like “old times sake” to Luna, though, but a whole new world of possibilities that previously only existed when she allowed herself the occasional fantasy. She asked Ginny to be her girlfriend the next morning, and Ginny accepted gladly provided that they kept it to themselves for the time being.

The first time Luna kissed Ginny in public was when England won the Quidditch World Cup when they were twenty seven. Ginny was the senior chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and the Harpies were the team that England sent to represent them in the event. Luna sat in the top box next to the very wealthy and the ministers for magic from many nations, wearing a hat decked with an eerily lifelike harpy that screeched whenever England scored. If she was attracting stares she did not care, her girlfriend was out on the field making history. 

When the victorious team traipsed into the top box after the game had been won, Ginny stopped at Luna’s seat. All eyes, through omnioculars or the large enchanted versions of jumbotrons, were on Ginny Weasley the famous chaser as she dropped to one knee, produced a stunning gold ring with gems the colors of the Hogwarts houses surrounding a diamond, and asked Luna to be her wife. Applause rippled through the stadium so loudly that muggles in the closest village looked out their windows to see if it was raining as Luna accepted excitedly. Ginny had never looked more radiant to Luna as she jumped up to slide the ring onto her fiancee's finger and then kissed her silly in front of thousands of spectators. Once again, Luna did not mind the stares because Ginny was there with her.

On their wedding day, Ginny wore a white dress that almost brought tears to Luna’s eyes. Mr. Weasley (“Arthur, please”) and Luna’s own father, Xenophilius, both had wet cheeks as they walked their daughters up the two aisles. The day was sunny although there had been rain in the morning, which Hermione said was good luck, and everything was almost perfect. Luna’s only regret were the seats that instead of holding living people held the photographs of those whom they had lost in the war against Voldemort; Fred, Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others for whom Luna’s heart would always ache.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short but I really liked writing it and think trying to lengthen it would be a disservice to both the story and potential readers. I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
